Mordiscos
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Wincest! Advertidos vais. Dean tiene un altercado con una nuevo bicho y eso le trae consecuencias a él y a Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Bue... hacia mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada por aqui y decidi poner algunas de las historias que he escrito este tiempo. Esta es una señora chorrada, pero al menos espero que os riais un poquito. Sed compasivos... es un fic chorra, no Shakespeare...

Titulo : Mordiscos.

Autor : la aquí presente, Vulpix_Vulpecula.

Spoilers : Segunda temporada, asi que no creo, vamos.

Clasificacion : Mayores de 18 años, sexo, lenguaje adulto y bastante pitorreo, la verdad.

Advertencias : Wincest y… se me ha ido la pinza otra vez, asi que avisadas estais todas.

Estado : Completo.

Resumen : odio hacer resumenes… Dean sufre un contratiempo en una caza y sufre un ataque que le traera bastantes dolores de cabeza a su hermano. Odio hacer resumenes…

Disclaimer... leed atentamente, porque solo lo pondre en este capi y vale para el resto. Los Winchester no me pertenecen, mas quisiera yo, la serie tampoco o añadiria más chicos sin camisetas y algo de wincest a la estupenda trama que ya tiene. Esto se hace sin animo de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solo porque me aburro y porque me divierte hacerlo. He dicho!

A disfrutar!!!!

Capitulo 1. 

- ¡Suéltame!

Nueva Orleans. Habían sucedido varios casos de personas muertas y mutiladas en el barrio francés. Muertes sospechosas en las que el arma homicida fueron garras y colmillos.

Los Winchester llevaban en la ciudad una semana, investigando el caso. Creían que era un hombre lobo, pero el forense les dijo que los corazones permanecían intactos y en su sitio. Así que debía ser otro bicho.

Tras muchas indagaciones encontraron un posible culpable. Un tipo llamado Eliot al que Dean había seguido dos noches y dos días enteros solo para descubrir que el tipo era algo más que un hombre normal.

Aun no sabían exactamente que era, ya que Sam no encontraba información alguna sobre eso, pero el tal Eliot era una especie de hombre gato, por ridículo que sonara.

No solo era un hombre de metro ochenta, ojos azules, melena rubia y cuerpo musculoso. Nop. También era el que tenía las pupilas rasgadas como las de un gato, orejas puntiagudas escondidas bajo el largo cabello, colmillos y garras afilados y un largo rabo que ondeaba amenazante a su espalda.

Para saber todos esos detalles había que acercarse mucho. Demasiado, incluso. Desde luego, eso pensaba Dean tratando de liberarse del agarre del bicho que además era mucho más fuerte que él.

- Hueles que alimentas, cazador. – Dean hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver al tipo ese meter la nariz en su cuello y olisquearle. Se le puso la carne de gallina al notar su calido aliento contra la piel. La criatura le volvió a aplastar contra la pared cuando trato de revolverse de nuevo.

- Como no me sueltes de una vez, voy a despellejarte vivo, minino. – Eliot soltó una carcajada y le dio bruscamente la vuelta, manejándole como si fuera un muñeco y poniéndole cara a la pared.

De manera igual de violenta le saco la cazadora y le rasgo la camiseta hasta arrancársela, dejándole desnuda la espalda. Un escalofrío hizo estremecer al cazador que gimió dolorido cuando la criatura le araño los costados con las garras y le mordió entre los omoplatos.

- No voy a soltarte, cazador. Tengo planes más interesantes para ti. – ronroneo en su oído antes de lamerle en la nuca. Dean volvió a estremecerse y no estaba seguro de que fuera de miedo. ¿Qué coño tenia ese tío en la voz? Casi era hipnotizante. Su miembro se endureció cuando le mordió en un hombro.

- ¿Qué planes? ¿Matarme? – la risa de Eliot lleno el callejón vacío en el que se encontraban, pegándose más a su cuerpo. - Vas a tener que ser más imaginativo, campeón.

- Matarte no sería tan divertido. Tengo algo mejor en mente. Mucho más placentero para mí.

Cuando le clavo los colmillos en la nuca Dean quiso gritar y no solo de dolor. Fue una sensación extraña. Le dolía. Le dolía y mucho. Pero también sintió un misterioso placer que le recorrió entero. Su miembro se endureció aun más y un jadeo se le escapo de los labios. Podía notar el musculoso cuerpo del otro, su boca caliente en la nuca y la sangre resbalando por su espalda.

Gimoteo cuando la criatura le soltó al fin, cayendo sentado al suelo con la vista nublada. Eliot le miro desde arriba, sonriendo socarrón, los colmillos a la vista y lamiéndose la sangre de los labios. Dean se llevo una mano a la nuca y la vio manchada con su sangre.

- ¿Qué coño me has hecho? – Eliot volvió a reír.

- Pronto lo sabrás. Estaré esperando a que regreses a mi, cazador. – con una última risa, la criatura desapareció del callejón.

Dean volvió a jadear, ahora si dolorido y saco el móvil. Iba a necesitar ayuda si quería salir de ahí y volver a la habitación. El coche estaba en el parking del motel y, de repente, se sentía demasiado cansado y dolorido para andar hasta ahí.

Media hora más tarde se encontraba en su cama de la habitación con Sam buscando el botiquín y echándole la bronca del siglo por haber ido solo contra ese bicho.

- ¡Estas tonto del culo, en serio! – le grito desde el baño. Dean podía oírle revolver entre las cosas del armarito del lavabo, buscando el dichoso botiquín.

- ¡Ey! ¡Un respeto a tu hermano mayor! – gruño Dean, rozándose la herida de la nuca. Al menos ya no sangraba tanto. Sam volvió a la cama, fulminándole con la mirada.

- Te respetare cuando dejes de comportarte como un puto kamikaze. – se sentó junto a su hermano y le obligo a darle la espalda. – Te dije que no fueras solo a por ese tío.

- Estaba atacando a una chica. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme mirando mientras la destripaba? – espetó, intentando girarse para encararle. Sam le sujeto del brazo.

- Quédate quieto. – empezó a limpiar la herida, sacando un par de siseos al mayor. – Te ha dado un buen mordisco. – murmuro, perplejo. Podía ver claramente la marca de los dientes, los colmillos habían desgarrado su piel. Iba a dejarle cicatriz, eso sin duda. La rozo con la yema de los dedos, arrancándole un gemido a su hermano. – A lo mejor deberías ir a ponerte la antirrábica. O la antitetánica.

- O la del moquillo, ¿no te jode? – gruño Dean molesto. Sam frunció el ceño. – Limpia la herida y ya esta, Sam. Estoy bien.

- No, no lo estas. No sabemos que es esa cosa. Y te ha mordido.

- Tú lo has dicho. Solo me ha mordido. Podría haber sido peor. – el pequeño se paso una mano por el pelo frustrado.

- ¡A eso me refiero, gilipollas! ¿Por qué solo te ha mordido? Podría haberte matado y no lo ha hecho. Has dicho que tenía planes mejores que matarte. ¿No te preocupa eso? – gruño, poniéndole crema cicatrizante en la herida.

- Sam, me encuentro bien. Y ese tío solo quería asustarme, ¿vale?

- No, no vale. Voy a llamar a Bobby a ver si sabe algo del bicho este. – se levanto, llevándose el botiquín y cogio su móvil de la mesa del comedor.

Diez minutos más tarde, Bobby le gritaba enfurecido desde el teléfono que movieran el culo y pusieran rumbo a su casa, inmediatamente. Sam suspiro y echo un vistazo a las camas. Dean se había quedado dormido, con ropa y todo.

- Saldremos a primera hora, Bobby. Dean esta cansado y yo también. ¿Alguna idea de que puede ser ese bicho?

- Alguna. Aun tengo que revisar un viejo libro que tengo por ahí… en alguna parte, pero lo del mordisco no es bueno, Sam. No le quites el ojo de encima a tu hermano. Vamos a tener problemas por esto.

Sam colgó, frustrado. El día que no tuvieran problemas de alguna clase… probablemente seria el día que estuvieran muertos. Los problemas perseguían a los Winchester. Estaba claro.

No consiguió dormir apenas. El amanecer le sorprendió investigando en el portátil. Se froto los ojos cansado. Estaban a una semana de viaje de casa de Bobby, así que mejor salían ya.

Se acerco a la cama de su hermano y le zarandeo para que despertara. Dean parpadeo un par de veces y se estiro en el colchón, haciendo que se le subiera la camiseta varios centímetros mostrando su firme estomago. Sam desvió la vista, azorado.

- Levanta ya, vago. Tenemos que salir. – Dean bostezo.

- ¿Y el desayuno?

- Luego paramos. Bobby quiere que vayamos a su casa a toda leche. – el mayor hizo un puchero nada digno de él.

- ¡Pero yo tengo hambre ahora! – rezongo. Sam se paso una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

- ¡Oh, esta bien! Iré a comprar algo mientras te cambias de ropa. ¿Qué te traigo? – le pregunto ya con la puerta abierta.

- Un vaso de leche y un bocadillo de atún. – Sam estuvo a puntito de reírse, pensando que su hermano le estaba tomando el pelo, pero la expresión seria de Dean le corto la carcajada. No era una broma. Oh, oh…

- ¿Va en serio?

- Claro.

- Dean… no te gustan los bocatas de atún. ¡Lo odias! ¿Y desde cuando bebes leche?

- Se me ha antojado. – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sam suspiro y salio de la habitación.

Este iba a ser un viaje muuuuuy largo.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Segundo día en la carretera y Dean cada vez estaba más raro. No es que el mayor hubiera sido alguna vez normal. Imposible con la vida que llevaba, pero es que esto ya rayaba lo ridículo.

El día anterior se lo paso durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto. ¡Durmiendo! Vamos, Dean no quiso conducir a su nena, con lo que a él le gustaba. Prefirió dormir. Y se molesto muchísimo cuando Sam puso la radio porque, según él, tenía el volumen muy alto. Era como una mala broma.

Por fin, harto ya de conducir, Sam aparco en un motel junto a la autopista para poder descansar algo. Si Dean seguía en ese plan, se veía conduciendo todo el camino.

- Me tienes que curar la herida.

Sam dejo su mochila y portátil sobre su autoproclamada cama y miro a su hermano. Dean estaba agachado junto a la suya, escondiendo la bolsa de armas bajo el colchón.

- ¿Te duele?

- Nah. Pica más que duele. Pero es que no me veo para curarme. – el pequeño suspiro. En eso tenia que darle la razón.

- Vale. Espera que coja el botiquín.

Mientras Sam sacaba el desinfectante y las gasas para limpiar el mordisco, Dean se sentó sonriendo en su cama y se quito la camisa y la camiseta que llevaba puestas, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Sam se congelo en el sitio cuando, al darse la vuelta, lo vio así. Todo sonriente y con el pecho desnudo.

- Er… ¿para que te has quitado la camiseta?

- Tío… para que no se manche. – respondió con total naturalidad. – Casi no tenemos ropa limpia. Lo que me recuerda que tendremos que parar pronto en una lavandería.

- Vale. Bien. Vamos a ver que tal esta eso. – el pequeño se sentó junto a su hermano en la cama y le quito con cuidado la gasa que tapaba la herida, acercándose para examinarla con cuidado.

Aun sangraba un poco pero parecía estar curándose bien. No había signos de infección alguna. La limpio con cuidado y cogio una gasa limpia para taparla otra vez.

Y entonces lo oyó.

Bueno, siendo justos y teniendo en cuenta que tenía las manos en el cuello de su hermano, lo oyó y lo sintió.

Un ronroneo.

Sam parpadeo sorprendido, quedándose muy quieto. ¿Dean había ronroneado? Volvió a mover la mano, rozándole la piel del cuello y el mayor repitió el sonido.

Un ronroneo de puro gusto.

Trago en seco, sintiendo como los vellos de todo el cuerpo se le ponían de punta. Repitió una vez más el gesto, esta vez rozando más piel, consiguiendo un nuevo ronroneo. Dios… sonaba bajo, grave, ronco… absolutamente erótico.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que acaricio la suave piel del cuello de su hermano para oírle hacer ese ruidito tan sexy. Le encantaba como sonaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era noche cerrada. Había pasado media tarde con esa tontería.

Se separo de Dean, de su cuello y de sus ruiditos con toda la pena del mundo. Al levantarse de la cama hizo una mueca, disgustado. Acababa de darse cuenta de que ahora cargaba con una dolorosa erección. Genial.

- Va… vale. Esto ya esta. Voy a ducharme. – huyo raudo al baño antes de que Dean pudiera replicar algo en contra y se paso los siguientes veinte minutos tratando de bajar con agua fría lo que su hermano había levantado con sus ronroneos.

Eso no podía ser bueno. Algo le estaba pasando a su hermano y el empalmándose.

Se regaño a si mismo duramente y salio de la ducha, ya vestido y dispuesto a seguir investigando. No podía seguir distrayéndose con tonterías. Debía encontrar una respuesta a lo que le estaba sucediendo a Dean. Porque algo raro le pasaba. Eso era más que evidente. No había que ser un genio para verlo.

Ando hasta su cama, tratando de ignorar que Dean seguía en su propia cama, tumbado y sin camiseta, y saco su portátil de la bolsa. Tenía que haber alguna información sobre ese bicho.

- Tío, que bien hueles. – pero con tanto concentrarse en no distraerse, no noto que Dean se había levantado y acercado a él hasta pegarse a su espalda. Reprimió un escalofrío cuando sintió su aliento en la nuca.

- ¿Dean? ¿Dean que haces? – le pregunto tratando de no darse la vuelta para enfrentarle.

- Olerte. – respondió el mayor como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Hueles la ostia de bien, Sammy. – le ronroneo al oído. Sam no pudo esta vez contener el temblor que le recorrió entero.

Dio un paso a un lado, apartándose de Dean. Su hermano le miraba mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos brillantes. Sam se sonrojo. No pudo evitarlo. Es que le miraba como si fuera su postre favorito.

- Er… ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar? – la sonrisa que compuso el mayor le hizo sonrojarse aun más.

- Bien. Estoy hambriento.

La cena fue un completo desastre. Sam se juro a si mismo que, hasta que no curara a Dean de lo que fuera que le pasaba, no volverían a salir a comer a ningún sitio. La comida para llevar y en la habitación. Si, señor.

Es que había sido… irreal, por buscar una definición que se le acercara. Cuando la camarera se acerco para tomar el pedido, su hermano, en vez de coquetear con ella como hacia siempre, la ignoro y luego le bufo. Así como sonaba de raro. Y solo porque la chica había sonreído al pequeño.

- Oye, date prisa que tengo que ir al baño. – refunfuño detrás suya el mayor. Sam rodó los ojos molesto.

- Habrías podido ir al del restaurante si no hubieras amenazado a la camarera con morderla. – gruño el pequeño abriendo la puerta. Dean ni siquiera espero a que le dejara paso.

Le empujo a un lado y entro sin molestarse en encender las luces. Al llegar a la puerta del baño se volvió y le miro.

- No le amenace con morderla. Le dije que si volvía a tocar algo que me pertenece, le sacaría los ojos.

Sam le vio desaparecer dentro del baño, incapaz de moverse y entrar a la habitación. Y no fue solo porque las palabras del mayor dichas con absoluta calma le hubieran sorprendido, que si. Sino porque en la oscuridad los ojos de Dean habían brillado como si fueran dos pequeños faros verdes. Como los ojos de un gato.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

El tercer día de viaje Sam empezaba a estar algo más que preocupado.

Dean estaba cambiando a velocidad de infarto y aun no tenían ni idea de porque era.

Sus ojos ya no eran humanos. Tenía las pupilas convertidas en una delgada línea negra sobre un iris cada vez de un verde más intenso y brillante.

Sus sentidos se habían agudizado, llegando a oír conversaciones dos habitaciones más lejos con total claridad y a oler a su hermano desde la recepción del motel.

También se volvió más perezoso. Le costaba despertar por la mañana y, sin embargo, al caer la tarde se encontraba completamente fresco y despejado.

Aunque lo que preocupaba más al pequeño era que no le apetecía conducir. Se pasaba el día dormitando en el asiento del copiloto suspirando de gusto cuando le daba el sol en la cara.

Otro cambio que le asustaba era que ya no quería café ni cerveza. Solo leche.

Así que si. Oficialmente, Sam Winchester estaba empezando a acojonarse un poco. Pero solo un poco.

Claro que no iba a tardar en terminar de acojonarse del todo.

Nuevo motel y nueva parada para dormir y Sam jamás pensó que diría eso, pero estaba harto de conducir. Tenia que conseguir que Dean volviera al volante porque ya le dolía hasta el alma de estar atento a la carretera durante tantas horas seguidas.

Iba a empezar con su estrategia para convencer a su hermano de que tenía que conducir él un rato cuando Dean dijo las palabras que Sam llevaba temiendo todo el día.

- Sammy, tienes que curarme esto otra vez. – y ahí murieron todas las intenciones de hablar del pequeño.

Durante un segundo y mientras buscaba todo lo necesario para la cura, su mente se concentro en una única cosa.

¿Volvería Dean a hacer esos ruiditos tan sexys que le ponían como una moto?

Luego se pateo mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso cuando su hermano estaba en peligro de convertirse en sabia Dios que cosa?

Gruñéndose, se dio la vuelta para empezar cuanto antes con la cura, pero Dean no se encontraba en la cama, como siempre. Lo vio sentado en el suelo, delante del sofá que había en el comedor y con la espalda apoyada en el mueble. Sonriendo como un crío al que le acababan de poner su dulce favorito en bandeja de plata y sin camiseta. Otra vez.

Sam carraspeo nervioso y se sentó en el sofá, auto convenciéndose de que la cama era peor opción que eso. Era más peligroso. Seguro.

Dean se acomodo en el suelo entre sus piernas y bajo un poco la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a la herida.

A Sam se le pasó por la cabeza que aquello si era una tortura y no lo que hacían en el infierno.

Nada más rozar la piel de su hermano para retirar la gasa, Dean empezó con sus ronroneos. El miembro del pequeño no tardo en reaccionar ese sonido. Es que lo ponía malo.

Ahogo más de un gemido, mordiéndose la lengua durante toda la cura. Estaba deseando terminar y salir corriendo de la habitación, que parecía haber encogido mágicamente. Sin contar el calor infernal que hacia ahí. Estaba sudando.

- Bueno. – carraspeo, intentando encontrarse la voz. – Esto ya esta. Creo que mañana ya no habrá que curarlo otra vez. Casi esta cerrada. – mascullo, tratando de levantarse. Pero la mano de Dean agarrándole fuertemente del brazo le detuvo. - ¿Uh? ¿Dean?

- No. No pares. – al pequeño se le quedo la boca seca.

- ¿Qué… que no pare, que? – consiguió preguntar con la voz ronca. Dean volvió a ronronear y toda la sangre del pequeño se le fue dirección sur suroeste.

- Que no pares de tocarme el cuello. Me encanta.

JO-DER.

Vale. Si existía alguien en el mundo que pudiera resistirse a esa petición, hecha con la voz grave de su hermano, el cual había cerrado los ojos con expresión relajada y apoyado la cara en una de sus piernas… bueno, pues ese alguien no era Sam Winchester, desde luego.

Con la mano temblándole un poco y el corazón a mil por hora, comenzó a acariciarle el cuello y el pelo mientras Dean se acurrucaba aun más entre sus piernas, ronroneando más intensamente.

Sam volvió a perder la noción del tiempo. El cuerpo de Dean estaba totalmente relajado, sus brazos apoyados en la pierna derecha del pequeño y usándolos de almohada mientras este seguía acariciándole el pelo y la garganta.

Ni se dio cuenta de que la habitación empezaba a oscurecerse. Solo notaba el calor de su hermano, su respiración pausada y tranquila y lo suave que tenia el cabello. Y le estaban dando unas ganas enormes de olérselo.

Su móvil sonó, rompiendo todo el encanto del momento y Dean prácticamente salto del sitio, mirándole a él y al móvil con ojos asustados.

- ¡Joder! ¡Estupido cacharro! ¡Casi me deja sordo! – protesto el mayor, frotándose los ojos. Sam rió por lo bajo y descolgó.

- ¿Diga? ¡Hola Bobby! ¿Qué por donde andamos? A tres días de tu casa. – Sam tuvo que apartarse el teléfono del oído por los gritos del viejo cazador. – Ya, Bobby, ya. Pero es que… nos has pillado en el culo del mundo, tío. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? No podemos llegar antes. ¿Sabes algo ya? – otra pausa y Sam palideció mientras escuchaba. – Uh… eso no es bueno. Llegaremos lo antes que podamos. Si. Adiós. – Dean le observaba curioso.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – Sam frunció el ceño.

- ¿Para que preguntas, si lo has oído todo?

- Para que no te sientas un inútil. Así que… ¿esto va a ir a peor? – el pequeño suspiro derrotado.

- Eso me temo. – se levanto del sofá y cogio su chaqueta y las llaves de la mesa. – Voy a ir a comprar la cena. Espérame aquí.

Peor era el eufemismo del año, pensó Sam volviendo del restaurante con la cena metida en una bolsa. Para ser más exactos, Bobby le dijo que tenían una fecha límite para evitar que Dean se terminara de transformar. Hasta la siguiente luna. O sea, un mes.

También le informo de que habría más cambios, tanto físicos como de personalidad. Que lo que había visto por ahora, no era nada comparado con lo que vendría.

Sam suspiro mientras regresaba a la habitación. ¿Cómo iban a parar esto? ¿Y si Dean se volvía un monstruo incontrolable? ¿Qué iba a hacer? El no podía ni pensar en matarle. Se estremeció. No. De eso nada. Algo encontraría para volverlo a la normalidad. Mientras no le diera por maullar, todo estaría bien…

Un maullido no fue lo que escucho, precisamente, pero si el grito de una mujer a poca distancia de donde él estaba. De esos gritos que son como una señal luminosa pidiendo auxilio. Sam corrió raudo en dirección al sonido.

Llego casi sin aire a un callejón cerca de su habitación y por poco le da un infarto por lo que se encontró.

La mujer parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, viendo lo que temblaba. Estaba tan pegada a la pared del callejón que daba la impresión de querer fundirse con ella. Vio su bolso tirado en el suelo, a pocos metros de ella.

El ladrón, o supuesto ladrón, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, más asustado incluso que la mujer y no era para menos. Tenía a Dean encima, con una expresión de sicópata asesino peligroso en su rostro y una de sus manos convertida en una garra a punto de darle un zarpazo.

- ¡Dean! – grito, soltando la bolsa y corriendo hacia su hermano. Los ojos del mayor volvieron a brillar en la oscuridad del callejón cuando le miro. - ¡Que coño haces!

- Jugar. – respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros, su rostro cambiando de expresión asesina a inocente completa. – La iba a matar, Sammy.

- Genial. Ahora déjalo ir. No creo que vuelva a intentarlo. – Sam le agarro del brazo, obligándole a incorporarse. El mayor hizo una mueca disgustado, pero se dejo levantar, liberando al tipo.

El ladrón huyo tan rápido que a Sam se le paso por la cabeza que serviría para las olimpiadas. Menuda velocidad.

Necesitó al menos un cuarto de hora para convencer a la mujer de que todo estaba bien y que no debía llamar a la policía. Que nadie la iba a hacer daño.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos en el callejón, se acerco a Dean y le cogio la mano, examinándosela de cerca.

- ¡Joder, tío! Tienes garras. – el mayor sonrió, divertido.

- Si. ¿A que molan?

Sam gimió bajito.

Molar, molaban, pero era una señal pésima de que Dean seguía transformándose en lo que fuera sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Cinco días en la carretera, uno para llegar a casa de Bobby y poco menos para que al Winchester menor le diera algo.

Dean volvió a conducir, pero a regañadientes y protestando por lo bajo. Sam solo tuvo que ponerse a hacer el tonto con el coche para conseguirlo. Puede que el mayor se hubiera vuelto un flojo, pero seguía sin soportar que alguien le jodiera las marchas a su nena.

Volvieron a parar en un motel, muy cerca del desguace del cazador. Con suerte estarían en su casa a la mañana y si no habían ido directamente era porque Sam estaba agotado después de pasarse la noche en blanco investigando otra vez. En toda su vida había deseado llegar con tantas ganas al viejo desguace.

Aunque ya no tenia que seguir curándole la herida, Dean aun le pedía que se la mirara, solo para conseguir algo de atención u otra caricia. Sam no sabía donde esconderse cuando ocurría eso. Los ronroneos del mayor eran demasiado sugerentes y le ponían a mil por hora.

Por eso, y con toda la intención de ignorar a Dean durante el resto de la noche, Sam instaló inmediatamente su portátil y se sentó a investigar. Al menos, hasta que Dean se durmiera.

Lo que fuera que le distrajera de fijarse en los andares del mayor, que se habían vuelto más suaves y sigilosos, o de que sus garras eran cada vez más afiladas y evidentes. Tanto, que Dean tuvo que ponerse unos guantes para disimularlas.

Lo que fuera antes que reconocer que estaba deseando volver a tocar a su hermano y sacarle algo más que ronroneos.

Dean, por su lado, actuaba como si no pasara nada raro. La calma con la que se estaba tomando su transformación tenía al pequeño alucinando.

Lo vio de reojo andar hasta su cama, dejar su mochila, quitarse las botas, guardar la bolsa de las armas, ir a la cocina, meter la cerveza y la leche que habían comprado en la nevera, cogerse un cartón de leche para él, abrirlo, dar un trago, mirarle…

Oh, joder.

- ¿Me estas vigilando? – le pregunto con la risa impregnándole la voz.

- Er… no. Que va. – Dean rió y se fue al baño. Sam intento concentrarse una vez más en el portátil.

Y casi lo consigue. Pero Dean regreso a la salita y empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro, cerca de él, rozándole la espalda con los dedos y ronroneando bajito. Y todo el mundo tiene un límite. ¿El de Sam? Diez minutos y quince segundos. O lo que es lo mismo, siete paseos del mayor.

- ¿Qué? – acabo preguntando. Dean le miro haciendo un puchero.

- Me aburro.

- Pues ve la tele. – repuso el pequeño volviendo a su portátil.

- No quiero verla solo.

- Dean, estoy investigando tu caso. No me distraigas.

- Es que… si la veo solo, me aburriré más. – Sam se paso una mano por la cara, frotándosela frustrado. Era como discutir con un crío, en serio.

- Dean, de verdad. Estoy investigando y… - el mayor volvió a ronronear esta vez un poco más alto, más grave y la resolución del pequeño se fue de picos pardos. – Oh, esta bien…

Con un gruñido de disgusto se levanto y siguió al otro hasta el pequeño sofá que tenia la habitación. Dean cogio el mando de la televisión y sintonizo una serie nueva. "Leverage" se llamaba. Pronto se olvido de todo. Tenía un buen argumento y le gustó. Un grupo de ladrones, liderados por un hombre honrado que se dedicaban a ayudar a los demás con sus habilidades para el robo. Era interesante y divertida.

Dean dio un sonoro bostezo a su lado y se tumbo en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Sam. Este no se dio cuenta por lo pendiente que estaba de la serie y empezó a acariciarle el pelo distraído.

Si se dio más cuenta del asunto cuando su hermano volvió a ronronear, intercalando algún que otro gemidito de gusto. El miembro del pequeño volvió a hacer de las suyas, respondiendo a esos sonidos y endureciéndose. ¡Jodidos ronroneos!

Se removió un poco, incomodo. No quería que Dean descubriera que se estaba empalmando por su culpa. Iba a pensar que era un pervertido.

Intento moverse, una vez más, tratando de no despertar a su hermano, que aparentemente dormía.

- Tío… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha picado algo o que? – aparentemente, no estaba tan dormido como pensaba.

- Nada. Se me esta quedando dormida la pierna. – Dean se incorporo un poco al oírle, apoyando la mano sin darse cuenta junto a la erección del pequeño. Levanto la vista, mirándole primero confuso y luego divertido.

- Pues yo creo que más que dormir, aquí algo se ha despertado. – le comento burlón. Sam se sonrojo a más no poder. Trato de levantarse pero Dean se lo impidió, colocando una mano en su pecho. – No pasa nada, Sammy. Es algo muy normal. – Sam bufó. Si, normalísimo que te empalmes porque tu hermano mayor ronronea, no te fastidia.

El pequeño ahogo un gemido cuando Dean deslizo despacio la mano que tenia en su pecho hacia abajo, llegando a sus pantalones.

- Dean… ¿Qué… que estas haciendo? – tartamudeo al notar como su hermano le desabrochaba, uno a uno, los botones de los vaqueros.

Dean se acomodo a su lado, riendo por lo bajo y metiendo la mano dentro de los pantalones.

- Yo lo he subido, yo lo bajo. – susurro empezando a masturbarle.

Sam dio un respingo en el sofá cuando esa mano grande y caliente le acaricio con firmeza. Se removió inquieto, queriendo escapar de ahí, pero Dean le retuvo de nuevo y hundió la cara en su cuello, volviendo a ronronear bajito.

Eso calmo al pequeño, que se dejo hacer, gimiendo y jadeando mientras el mayor le lamia el cuello y le masturbaba sin darle un respiro. En su vida le habían hecho algo más erótico que eso.

Sam se corrió gruñendo, agarrando al mayor por el cuello de la camisa y con Dean mordiéndole suave en el cuello.

En ese momento no estaba para procesarlo, obviamente. De hecho, no cayó en eso hasta algunas horas más tarde, cuando sus neuronas se volvieron a reunir en su cabeza después de la juerga. Pero cuando por fin lo hizo casi le da un sincope.

Dean tenía colmillos.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

La mañana siguiente Sam no se sentía tan culpable como le gustaría sentirse. Querría, pero no podía. Y no sabía por que.

A ver… estuvo mal aprovecharse del estado confundido de su hermano y dejar que le hiciera una paja en el sofá, pero… o sea… él no hizo nada para forzarlo. ¡Joder, si ni siquiera se lo pidió! Es más, iba a levantarse e irse. Fue Dean el que le sujeto y le metió mano. Así que… no debía sentirse culpable, ¿verdad? Porque no se sentía para nada culpable con todo eso.

Todo era tannnnn confuso…

Como fuera, tenían que salir ya y llegar de una vez a casa de Bobby. Necesitaba que el viejo cazador le ayudara con eso antes de que el asunto se le terminara de descontrolar.

Se ducho, dejando que Dean durmiera un poco más y se vistió en el baño. Solo la ropa interior y los vaqueros. El resto estaba sobre su cama. Cuando salio, el mayor seguía en el mundo de Morfeo, así que le dio un golpecito en el pie para despertarlo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Marmota! Levanta que tienes que ducharte. – Dean levanto levemente la cabeza de la almohada y le miro con los ojos cargados de sueño.

- No tengo ganas. – rezongo, volviendo a esconder la cara en la almohada. Sam arqueo una ceja.

- Tío… apestas… te tienes que duchar o no te metes en el coche.

- No quiero.

- A ver… - el pequeño trato de calmarse. No era momento para perder los nervios, pero estaba deseando salir de ahí, llegar a lo de Bobby y desayunar de una puñetera vez. Y Dean no colaboraba. - ¿Por qué no quieres ducharte? – el otro volvió a levantar la cabeza.

- Tío… agua, ¿vale? No pienso mojarme. – oh, genial… ahora no soportaba el agua. Se paso una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo.

- Pues vas a tener que aguantarte, porque te vas a duchar.

- Ni de coña.

- O te metes tú en la ducha por las buenas, o te meto yo por las malas. Tu mismo.

- A ver si te atreves. – le reto. Sam frunció el ceño y se le acerco amenazante.

Después de una pelea ridícula y de varios forcejeos, Sam cargaba a un pataleante Dean en su hombro hasta el baño. Tuvo que sujetarle bien las piernas para evitar recibir una buena coz. Agarrándole lo mejor que pudo para inmovilizarle, le saco la camiseta y le empujo dentro de la ducha, pero Dean seguía peleando, tratando de salir de debajo del chorro de agua caliente e intentando huir por algún hueco entre las cortinas.

- En serio, Dean. ¡Ya basta! ¡Dúchate de una vez! – el mayor le miraba con los ojos agrandados por el miedo y temblando como una hoja. ¡Joder con el legendario miedo al agua de los gatos!

- ¡No! ¡Sácame de aquí! – a ver… ¿Qué se supone que hace uno en esa situación?

Pues Sam no sabía que haría el resto, pero a él solo se le ocurrió una solución al problema. Meterse en la ducha con su hermano y tratar de bañarlo él a la vez que evitaba que saliera huyendo de allí.

Así que, como pudo, se quito la poca ropa que le había dado tiempo a ponerse quedándose en calzoncillos, se coló bajo el agua y pego la espalda de Dean a su pecho, abrazándole.

Dean temblaba tanto entre sus brazos que parecía que en vez de agua templada, había abierto la helada. Casi le dio lastima verle temblar de miedo. Con un suspiro, agarro la esponja y empezó a lavarlo mientras le susurraba al oído tonterías que se le ocurrían para calmarlo. Lo que iban a desayunar, lo que le diría Bobby si se enteraba de eso, que tenían que echar gasolina, que música iban a poner en el coche… chorradas. Pero funcionaron.

El mayor dejo de estremecerse y Sam aprovecho para darle la vuelta y poder lavarle mejor. Termino, enjuagándole el cuerpo y comenzó a enjabonarle el pelo. Dean se dejo lavar, dócil de repente, aun asustado. Al pequeño le dieron unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo para quitarle ese miedo, pero se las guardo. Tenían que llegar al desguace y si lo hacia… como que no llegaban, vamos.

Le oyó soltar un gemido, bajito, flojo, casi derrotado y eso ya no pudo resistirlo. Llevo la mano a su rostro y le acaricio la mejilla, tratando de confortarlo. Dean le seguía mirando con miedo, así que le aclaro el pelo, cerró el agua y se inclino lo justo para darle un leve beso en los labios. Solo un roce. Una suave caricia.

Luego le envolvió en una toalla y le seco, mirándole divertido.

- ¿Qué? ¿A que no ha sido para tanto? – Dean soltó un bufido digno de un gato malhumorado.

- Como vuelvas a obligarme a mojarme, te mato. – Sam rió.

- Ya. Pues yo no pienso compartir habitación contigo si no te duchas. Se siente. Es por un bien mayor. Ahora creo que deberíamos vestirnos y ponernos ropa interior seca. – termino, mirando sus calzoncillos ahora empapados.

Media hora después, estaban ambos en la carretera, nuevamente. Ninguno saco el tema ni de la noche anterior ni del beso en la ducha. Para nada.

Aun tardaron la mañana entera en llegar al desguace.

Pasaban las cuatro de la tarde cuando el Impala aparco frente a la casa del cazador, que los esperaba en la puerta. Bobby estaba como siempre, con su eterna gorra, su barba descuidada y sus maneras de camionero retirado que ambos chicos adoraban. Puede que John Winchester fuera su padre biológico y ambos le quisieran muchísimo, pero Bobby Singer fue el que de verdad se porto como un padre cuando los chicos le necesitaron. Incluso cuando no.

Sam salio del coche, estirándose y bostezando. Estaba más que agradecido de no tener que conducir en una buena temporada. Se acerco a Bobby, que le dio un abrazo en cuanto le tuvo a mano. Ambos se volvieron a mirar al mayor de los Winchester que se mantenía cerca del coche, mirando receloso al enorme pastor alemán que el viejo cazador tenía ahora de perro guardián. El anterior, un enorme rottweiler, murió a manos de Meg, meses antes.

- ¿Qué tal anda? – Sam ladeo la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

- Bueno… sus ojos son de gato, le ha cambiado el sueño, tiene garras y ahora come atún y bebe leche. ¡Ah, si! Y esta de un mimoso que no hay quien le aguante. – a pesar de la seria situación, Bobby no pudo evitar una risa.

- Pues aun tiene que cambiar más cosas. – un bufido les hizo concentrarse otra vez en el mayor. Casi parecía que iba a intentar matar al perro con la mirada. – Será mejor que encadene a Jefferson antes de que se líen a darse mordiscos. – Sam rió viendo como el hombre mayor cogía de la correa a su perro y lo alejaba de Dean, que seguía bufándole.

- Ese perro me odia… - gruño el mayor acercándosele.

- Parece que el cariño es mutuo.

- No me gusta como huele. – volvió a gruñir, mirando como se alejaba el perro. Cuando se giro a ver a su hermano, su expresión cambio a una de pena. – Sam, tengo hambre. – ronroneo.

- Oh, dios… - Bobby llego en ese momento, a tiempo para escuchar las quejas y ronroneos del chico. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír.

- Bien. Porque tengo unas chuletas ahí dentro que llevan vuestros nombres. – a Dean se le ilumino la mirada y le falto tiempo para entrar a la casa. Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada. - ¿Es así todo el tiempo? – Sam suspiro.

- Peor.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Volver a dormir y despertarse en esas minúsculas camas de noventa era incomodísimo. Bobby seguía manteniendo su habitación igual que cuando eran crios y paraban allí con su padre para que el viejo les cuidara mientras John iba de cacería.

Si se molestara en rebuscar, aun podría encontrar ese ladrillo suelto donde escondía sus revistas porno o esa navaja que le robo a su padre en un despiste o incluso ese paquete de cigarrillos que compro a escondidas en una olvidada gasolinera.

También, si lo intentara, recordaría ese hueco tras la madera rota del armario. Ese rinconcito donde Sam ocultaba sus viejos libros, esos cuentos que Dean le leía de pequeño, las revistas de ciencia o los folletos de universidades que miraba cuando pensaba que nadie le prestaba atención. Puede que John no se diera cuenta. El si.

Se desperezo por ultima vez y bajo al piso de abajo. Sam no estaba en la habitación, ergo debía estar con Bobby buscando algo para curarle. Así era su hermano. Veinticuatro horas responsable. Le oyó y olio antes incluso de empezar a bajar las escaleras. A él, a Bobby y al desayuno. Y no estaba seguro de que olía mejor. Si el bacón recién hecho o su hermano. Difícil elección…

Siguió el olor hasta la cocina y les vio a ambos mirando un montón de viejos y destrozados libros y desayunando. Dean rodó los ojos y se sirvió un poco de leche caliente.

- ¿Qué estáis mirando con tanto interés? – les pregunto, cogiendo una tira de bacón y metiéndosela entera en la boca.

- Bobby ha encontrado algo sobre el bicho. Aun seguimos sin saber un nombre, pero si viene que más te va a pasar. – Sam dio un sorbo a su café y miro a su hermano comer con las manos. – Tío, usa el tenedor, joder. – el mayor se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Para esto? No hace falta. – Bobby soltó una risa por lo bajo. – Bueno… ¿Qué se supone que me tiene que pasar más?

- Este… - Sam parecía incomodo de repente. – Er… algunos cambios físicos más… poca cosa. No te preocupes por eso ahora. Lo bueno es que hemos encontrado una especie de ritual. Cuando lo confirmemos, serás el primero en enterarte. – Dean le miro molesto, pero termino de comerse el bacón. Odiaba que le trataran como a un crío.

- Vale. Entonces voy a dar una vuelta para estirar las piernas mientras vosotros estáis con vuestros libritos. No os hago falta, ¿verdad?

- No, tranquilo. Ve y paséate. – el mayor frunció el ceño, pero se fue. Sabia cuando estaba de sobra y ese era uno de esos momentos. Cuando Sam y Bobby se ponían con sus libros, no había quien les aguantara.

Podían pasarse horas hablando sobre un tratado de demonología de antes de que naciera Cristo y ni se enteraban. Eran de lo más aburridos cuando querían.

Así que Dean salio al patio, solo, y paseo entre los coches aplastados con calma. El sol brillaba fuerte, calido y, a pesar que no hacia ni una hora que se había levantado, pensó que era buena idea tumbarse un rato y relajarse, aprovechando ese sol tan agradable. Miro a su alrededor, buscando un buen lugar para echarse su temprana siesta. Sonrió al encontrarlo. Ahí fijo que nadie le iba a molestar. Ni siquiera ese apestoso perro.

Sam se estiro perezosamente, haciendo crujir su espalda. Llevaban horas, inclinados sobre los libros leyendo la poca información que habían encontrado sobre esos bichos.

No había casi nada.

Una breve descripción física, como se contagiaba (vía mordisco, por lo visto) y los cambios que se producían en los sujetos mordidos a parte del tiempo que tardaban en realizarse. No mucho más.

Sin embargo, si encontraron algo de interés. En uno de los escritos mencionaban el nombre de un libro que si tenía información más detallada sobre el tema. Ahora lo difícil seria encontrarlo.

Bobby ya había empezado con la búsqueda, llamando a algunos de sus contactos para localizar el antiguo manuscrito. Llevaría algún tiempo, pero había posibilidades.

- Creo que lo mejor seria comer algo ya. – comento el hombre mayor cuando el estomago de Sam gruño sonoramente. – No me he dado cuenta, pero llevamos toda la mañana con esto.

- Si. Lo que me extraña es que Dean no este por aquí pidiendo la comida. – echo un vistazo alrededor, cayendo en la cuenta de que no había oído a su hermano en todas esas horas. Ni un solo ruidito. – Voy a ir a buscarle.

- Estará fuera aun. No le he oído volver. Hare mientras el almuerzo. – Sam asintió en silencio y salio de la casa.

Volvió a estirarse y se froto los ojos, cansado, cuando la luz del día le dio de lleno en la cara, deslumbrándole. Demasiadas horas en la penumbra de la casa.

Dio una vuelta por el desguace… dos… tres… y ni rastro de su hermano. Empezó a preocuparse cuando a la cuarta vuelta seguía sin encontrarlo. Parado frente a la casa, saco el móvil y marco el número de Dean.

Se sorprendió muchísimo al oír la música que el otro tenia como tono en su teléfono a poca distancia de donde estaba. Muy cerca, de hecho. Por encima de su cabeza, para ser más exactos.

Asombrado por el descubrimiento, miro hacia arriba y pudo distinguir una de las botas de Dean sobresaliendo por el lateral del tejado de la casa. ¿Qué coño hacia ahí arriba?

- ¡Dean! ¡Dean! – oyó un leve gruñido ahogado y su hermano asomo la cabeza. Tenía toda la pinta de haber estado durmiendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas?

- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? – su hermano se estiro, bostezando.

- Nada. Tomar el sol.

- ¿Ahí arriba? – insistió.

- Si. ¿Qué pasa? Se esta cómodo. ¿Subes? – Sam parpadeo sorprendido.

- No. Mejor baja tú. Vamos a comer. – Dean hizo un sonido complacido, que casi sonó a maullido flojito, y bajo saltando de tejado a tejado hasta caer sobre sus pies delante de su hermano. Los ojos de Sam se agrandaron por la sorpresa. - ¡Joder! ¡Que pasada! - El otro sonrió divertido y le dio un beso leve en los labios.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo hambre!

Después de la comida y con los chicos en la biblioteca, Bobby empezó a explicarle a Dean lo que habían averiguado hasta ese momento. No era mucho. Una vieja leyenda que vinculaba a esas criaturas con los hombres lobos. De ahí que pensaran que tanto el mordisco como la fecha límite de un mes estaban relacionadas con ese bicho. Ambos eran procedimientos típicos de los hombres lobos para encontrar pareja. Sam casi se atraganta al oír eso. Dean, al contrario, parecía muy calmado. Aunque empezó a jugar con las cortinas de una ventana cercana.

- Así que… según vosotros… ¿ese bicho me mordió porque me quiere de pareja? – pregunto, tirando suavemente de una esquina de la cortina. Bobby carraspeo y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

- Pues… si. Me temo que si.

- Magnifico. – gruño Dean. – Simplemente magnifico. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Cómo hacemos para evitar eso?

- Como te dijimos esta mañana, hay un posible ritual. Lo mencionan en varios de los libros que hemos leído. Pero solo se encuentra en uno en especial, que estamos buscando. Rufus anda tras su pista.

- ¿Rufus? – pregunto sorprendido Dean, pasando sus garras por las cortinas. – Perdona si no confío mucho en Rufus… - Bobby rió por lo bajo.

- Será un inútil para muchas cosas, pero buscando material es el mejor. Con un poco de suerte, tendremos ese libro en menos de una semana. Y aun nos sobran dos para realizar el ritual.

- ¿Seguro que esto se puede detener? – les pregunto, inseguro. Sam le dirigió una mirada esperanzadora.

- Si. A pesar de que coincidan en muchas cosas con los hombres lobos, la transformación en… lo que sea que te estas convirtiendo, si se puede revertir. Te volveremos a la normalidad, Dean. Tranquilo.

- Si. Y a ser posible, antes de que me dejes sin cortinas. – añadió Bobby riendo. Ambos Winchester miraron a la cortina que Dean tenia en sus manos, ahora hecha jirones por sus garras. El mayor parpadeo, sorprendido.

- Uh… lo siento, Bobby. Ni me he dado cuenta.

- Ya, bueno. Me tendrás que comprar otras… cuando estés normal. No sea que también te afiles las uñas en las nuevas.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Unos cuantos días más desde que mordieran a Dean y unos menos para que se acabara el mes de plazo. Sam había tenido que hacer lo impensable y usar todas sus tretas para mantener a su hermano a raya, que se bañara regularmente y conseguir que dejara de arañar los muebles de la casa.

No siempre lo conseguía, claro.

Bobby ya le había dado un par de dolorosos gorrazos al mayor cuando le pillo in fraganti afilándose las uñas en el sofá.

Además, tenia que controlar que no se pusiera muy mimoso con él delante del hombre. Una cosa era cuando estaban solos y otra muy distinta con Bobby en frente suya. Aunque, en defensa del viejo cazador, este se limitaba a arquearles una ceja divertido cuando Dean ronroneaba y acosaba al pequeño.

- Cosas de gatos. – le decía cada vez que Dean se ponía en ese plan. – Como quieran caricias no les apartas ni con agua hirviendo.

Esa tarde Bobby aviso que saldría y no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Un fantasma algo perdido en la casa de un conocido suyo. Un trabajo sencillito y no, no necesitaba su ayuda con algo tan nimio.

Sam se encogió de hombros al oírle y volvió a prestar atención a la película que estaba viendo sentado en su sofá.

A Dean, en cambio, le brillaron los ojos y sonrió travieso cuando oyó al coche de su amigo alejarse por la carretera. De un salto cambio de su sillón al sofá, sentándose junto a su hermano.

Sam le miro de reojo y se tenso cuando empezaron los ronroneos.

- Dean, no empieces. – gruño advirtiéndole al notar los cabeceos en su hombro.

- Llevas días sin hacerme caso, Sammy. – ronroneo el otro, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

- Dean… - fue completamente ignorado. Dean le lamió el cuello a la vez que metía las manos bajo su camiseta. Dio un respingo al notar las garras arañándole la piel suavemente, sin llegar a hacerle daño.

- Bobby no esta y no volverá hasta mañana. – musito con los labios pegados en su cuello. – Y necesito que me hagas caso ya.

Sam no pudo replicar a esa orden medio rugida, medio susurrada, más que nada porque Dean se adueño de sus labios, besándole casi con violencia. Solo le quedo la opción de devolver el beso con las mismas ganas y el mismo hambre con que lo recibía. Para ser sinceros, le había costado dios y ayuda soportar todos esos días sin tocarle cuando le buscaba insinuándosele.

Le agarro de la cintura, sin dejar de besarle, acariciándole la espalda y pegándole más aun a su cuerpo.

Dean se separo un segundo de sus labios, mirándole con los ojos oscurecidos y relamiéndose como un gato que tenia al ratón a tiro.

Sin mediar palabra, uso una de sus garras para rasgar la camiseta, dejándole con el pecho descubierto. Se inclino hacia él y le mordió los labios, antes de seguir bajando, dándole mordiscos y lametones por su cuello y pecho.

Sam echo la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el sofá y soltó un gemido tan largo y ronco que le erizo la piel.

Dean dio una especie de rugido bajo y se movió lo justo para poder desabrocharle los vaqueros, pero la mano de Sam le detuvo.

- Sam… ¿Qué…? – antes de que pudiera acabar la frase se vio tumbado en el sofá, con su hermano encima devorándole la boca.

Gimió cuando le saco la camiseta a tirones y bajo sus pantalones lo justo para poder tocarle a gusto.

- ¿No querías caricias, que te hiciera caso? – le gruño, empezando a masturbarle. Dean soltó un maullido ahogado. – Pues ya te estoy haciendo caso.

- ¡Sam, joder! – volvió a maullar, alargando la mano y metiéndola en los vaqueros del pequeño.

De alguna manera encontraron un ritmo a pesar de la incomoda posición, sin dejar de besarse ni de morderse. Las garras de Dean le arañaban la piel, dejándole pequeñas marcas rojizas en la espalda.

Dean termino primero, con un último y largo maullido de placer que volvió loco a Sam, acabando con lo que le quedaba de resistencia y haciéndole correrse como si fuera un quinceañero.

Cuando se sentaron en el sofá, intentando arreglarse inútilmente la ropa, el mayor hizo algo que le volvió a poner duro en menos de un segundo.

Lo vio mirarse la mano manchada con su semen y lamerla, clavando los ojos verdes en los suyos.

- Ay, madre… - gimió Sam con la garganta repentinamente seca. – Cre… creo que va siendo hora de ir a dormir… - el mayor se mordió un labio, riendo.

- Si. Será mejor que descanses.

Dormir, no durmió mucho, la verdad. Sam estuvo toda la noche en un estado de duermevela. Desde que oyó de madrugada a Dean vestirse y salir de la habitación no pudo volver a dormirse bien. No quiso preguntarle a donde iba, porque pensó que volvería pronto. Pero no regreso hasta casi el amanecer, momento en que entro al cuarto, se quedo en ropa interior y se coló en la cama de Sam, en vez de ir a la suya.

Dado que las camas eran minúsculas para hombres de su tamaño, Dean se aferro a su cintura y se pego a su espalda, dándole un par de mordisquitos en el hombro, que terminaron de despertarle. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con mucho cuidado para no caer de la cama.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – le pregunto aun medio dormido. Dean le dio una largo beso y se acurruco en su pecho.

- Jugando.

Bobby regreso a casa a eso de las nueve. Todo seguía oscuro y silencioso, por lo que pensó que los chicos aun dormían. Bien, así le daría tiempo de hacerles el desayuno y evitaría que ninguno de ellos tocara su cocina. La ultima vez que se acercaron a ella, por poco le dejan sin casa.

Entro a la habitación para empezar a cocinar pero se quedo en la entrada, mirando hacia la mesa, sorprendido.

Había tres conejos bien muertos y perfectamente colocados ahí.

Bobby llevaba varios meses teniendo problemas con una familia de conejos que se había instalado en su desguace. Lo agujereaban todo y roían los cables del teléfono. Esa era otra de las razones por las que adopto a Jefferson, pero el perro se las pasaba persiguiéndoles sin conseguir atraparlos. Y ahora tenía a tres de esas bestias muertas en su cocina.

- Joder… - musito, sacándose la gorra y rascándose la cabeza. – Me pregunto si también me librara de los ratones…

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

- ¡No te rías, cabrón! A mi no me hace ni puta gracia.

Pero es que era inevitable. Sam estaba prácticamente revolcándose de la risa en su cama mientras Dean le miraba con el ceño fruncido, claramente enfurruñado, emitiendo un rugido bajo y grave de disgusto y con las orejitas de gato que ahora portaba echadas hacia atrás.

Y ese era el motivo de la risa del pequeño y del disgusto del mayor. Dean se despertó esa mañana con algo más de su anatomía cambiado. Donde antes había orejas normales de humano, ahora estaban dos adorables y peluditas orejas de gato. De pelo rubio oscuro para más INRI.

Y claro, a Sam le hizo muchísima gracia el asunto.

- Es que… es que… joder, Dean. – consiguió mascullar entre carcajadas. – Es demasiado chistoso. Te tengo que hacer una foto así, tío. Estas adorable.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – rugió Dean, lanzándose sobre él e intentando golpearle. Sam volvió a reír, tirado en la cama, forcejeando un buen rato y peleando como cuando eran crios.

Esa lucha calmo un poco los ánimos del mayor, que se relajo lo suficiente como para reír también y dejarse sujetar. Sam se sentó encima suya, mirándole sonriente.

- Es que son tan monas… - le susurro, rozándolas con los dedos. Dean cerró los ojos, ronroneando de gusto por la caricia.

Caricia que Sam repitió varias veces, notando como las ganas de besarle aumentaban. Pero estaban en casa de Bobby y en cualquier momento podía aparecer e interrumpirles. Así que… ¿Cómo se lo montaba para quitarse el calentón y las ganas de comerse a Dean sin que nadie le molestara?

Una sonrisa malvada adorno su rostro cuando dio con la solución. También le serviría para otra cosa, por lo que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Sin dar tiempo a su hermano para reaccionar, le agarro y se lo cargo al hombro poniendo dirección al baño que compartían en la habitación. Inmediatamente, Dean empezó a revolverse y luchar en sus brazos, tratando de liberarse.

- ¡Sam! ¡No! ¡Que me bañe ayer! ¡No quiero! – el pequeño soltó una risa.

- Créeme, Dean. – gruño metiéndolos a ambos en la ducha y abriendo el agua caliente. – Este baño te va a gustar.

Dean pronto se vio aplastado contra los azulejos y besado por su hermano, antes siquiera de poder pensar en replicar. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, se habían arrancado la ropa empapada y se estaban tocando por todas partes.

Las grandes manos de Sam por su espalda y bajando. Las garras de Dean arañándole los costados y colocándose en su pecho.

Sus cuerpos se buscaron, frotándose para encontrar algo de alivio porque ya estaban tan calientes que les dolía.

La voz de Bobby llamándoles para desayunar les obligo a acelerar las cosas y a acortar un momento que a ambos les hubiera gustado alargar más. Pero no podían arriesgarse a que subiera a buscarles.

Dean se volvió a dejar bañar por su hermano, con las orejitas gachas y bufando su descontento, tanto por el baño como por el orgasmo acelerado. Hubiera preferido hacer algo más que tocarle, la verdad.

Sam solo se rió al verle así de disgustado y le dio un beso más antes de dejarle solo para vestirse.

Después del almuerzo, Dean volvió a perderse. Desde que llegaron al desguace solía hacer eso. Salía y Sam tardaba horas en encontrarle. Eso cuando no lo dejaba por imposible y acababa volviendo solo a casa, esperando que el otro regresara. Aunque la mayoría de las veces, lo encontraba.

Y ahora, volvía a pasearse por el desguace intentando averiguar donde demonios se estaría echando la siesta su hermano. Otra costumbre de gatos, le dijo Bobby cuando se lo comento. Una costumbre que estaba empezando a odiar.

Estaba a punto de coger el móvil y llamarle, a ver si así lo localizaba aunque fuera por la musiquita, cuando oyó los ladridos de Jefferson. Venían de lo más profundo del desguace.

Se dejo guiar por el sonido hasta llegar a una zona llena de coches prensados y colocados en largas columnas. Junto a una de ellas, Jefferson ladraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Alzo la mirada. En lo alto de esa columna de chatarra, estaba sentado Dean, mirando hacia el perro con aire burlón, las orejitas echadas hacia atrás y arañando la chapa de uno de los coches con sus garras.

- ¿Dean? ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

- Intentaba dormir, pero ese jodido perro no ha dejado de hacer ruido todo el rato. – Sam miro a Jefferson, el cual seguía ladrando escandalosamente junto a él. Desde luego, hacia muchísimo ruido. Cogio un palo que había por ahí tirado y se lo enseño.

- ¡Ey, Jefferson! ¡Busca chico! – lo llamo, lanzando el palo lejos. El perro inmediatamente corrió tras el palo, marchándose del lugar. – Vaya mierda de perro guardián que tiene Bobby, en serio. Ahora baja de ahí.

- ¿Por qué? Aquí se esta bien.

- Dean…

- Podrías subir tú. – Sam se paso una mano por la cara, frustrado.

- Ya. Y de camino, romperme el cuello. Baja de una vez, por favor. – Dean bufo, pero acabo haciéndole caso. De un salto cayo frente al pequeño, que le miro sorprendido. Había más de siete metros de caída.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto al ver que seguía mirándole con asombro.

- No. Nada. Es que… ¡joder, tío! ¡Es alucinante! – Dean rió divertido, acercándosele despacio y arrinconándole contra uno de los coches.

- Ya se que soy alucinante, Sammy.

- Y modesto, Dean. – rió el pequeño. – No te olvides de eso. – Dean volvió a reír y poso sus garras en el pecho del otro.

- Ya, pero eso es lo que te gusta de mi, ¿no? – Sam bajo la cabeza y le beso levemente en los labios.

- No te lo tengas tan creído. – le susurro al oído, mordiéndole en la punta de una de las orejitas, arrancándole un gemido. – Joder, Dean. No hagas eso que me pones malo.

Dean le agarro de la camisa para acercarlo y morderle el cuello, raspándole la suave piel de la garganta con los colmillos.

- ¿Qué no te haga eso? No me hagas tu eso si no quieres que te viole aquí mismo. – rugió antes de volver a besarle.

A Sam la idea no le parecía tan mala. Sobre todo en ese momento en que el cuerpo de Dean se rozaba con el suyo, haciéndole endurecerse por segundos. Pero los ladridos del perro le hicieron volver a la cruda realidad de golpe. Fue un golpe muy duro…

Se separo de su hermano con un último beso y ambos se volvieron hacia el perro, que les miraba moviendo el rabo feliz y con el palo en la boca.

- Lo dicho. Vaya mierda de perro guardián tiene Bobby.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Dos semanas y media para que se cumpliera el plazo y contando.

Sam miraba preocupado a su hermano, que no dejaba de removerse en la silla incomodo. De hecho, lo vio levantarse y sentarse hasta tres veces en la misma hora, mientras Bobby les explicaba que había recibido el libro, pero que ahora tenía que traducirlo y encontrar la sección que hablaba del ritual.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le susurro. Dean negó en silencio, bajando la cabeza y removiéndose otra vez.

- No. Nada. – Sam intento inútilmente buscarle la mirada.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro. – el pequeño suspiro.

En circunstancias normales lo dejaría estar y no volvería a insistir en el tema. Ya hablaría Dean cuando quisiera hacerlo. Pero no eran circunstancias normales. Menos aun, cuando noto que su hermano se había sonrojado.

No recordaba la última vez que vio a Dean sonrojarse. Es más, estaba casi seguro de que jamás lo vio sonrojarse en su vida. Así que debía pasarle algo y bien grave.

Nada más terminar Bobby su fascinante explicación (¿Qué? A él le parecía fascinante) sobre como iba a traducir el texto del etrusco antiguo al ingles actual, Dean salio casi corriendo de la biblioteca y voló escaleras arriba hacia la habitación que compartían, dejando atrás a dos cazadores con la boca abierta.

- Joder… se que a Dean todo esto de las lenguas muertas le aburre un poco pero… esto ya es pasarse… - gruño Bobby, rascándose la nuca. Sam no pudo evitar una risa, a pesar de su preocupación.

- No se lo tomes en cuenta, Bobby. Le debe pasar algo. Voy a ver que tal esta.

El viejo cazador gruño su acuerdo y enseguida se desentendió del asunto, poniendo toda su atención a estudiar el manuscrito. En pocos segundos, el mundo dejo de existir para él.

Sam subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación, encontrándola desierta. Ni un solo rastro de su hermano. Sin embargo, si noto que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y estaba casi al cien por cien seguro de que esa mañana la dejaron abierta.

- ¿Dean? ¿Dean, estas ahí? – llamo, intentando abrir la puerta. No pudo, tenia el pestillo echado. – Dean, se que estas ahí. Abre. – escucho ruido de cosas al caerse y a su hermano gruñendo.

- ¡No! ¡Vete! – Sam volvió a golpear la puerta. Estaba empezando a asustarse.

- ¿Dean, que pasa?

- ¡Nada! ¡Vete!

- ¡Y una mierda me voy a ir! ¡Abre la puta puerta o la echo abajo! – una risa amarga se oyó en el interior del baño.

- Y Bobby te echa a patadas de la casa por romperle una puerta. ¡Lárgate y déjame solo! – Sam apoyo la frente en la puerta. Ahora se estaba desesperando.

- Dean, ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas todo el día raro.

- Es… no me pasa nada, Sammy.

- Claro, y yo voy y me lo creo. ¡Abre! – gruño, golpeando otra vez la puerta.

- ¡Que no!

- Cuento hasta tres. Uno.

- ¡Que te vayas, joder!

- Dos. – por fin, escucho como se quitaba el pestillo. Suspiro aliviado y abrió la puerta. La verdad es que Bobby si le habría echado a patadas si la llega a romper.

Entro al baño, encontrándose con su hermano sentado en el filo de la bañera, en calzoncillos. Sus pantalones estaban sobre el lavabo y todo estaba revuelto y tirado por el suelo. Dean sostenía en sus manos… ¿eso era un rabo?

Sam se froto los ojos, se pellizco el brazo un par de veces… nada, eso seguía ahí. Por lo visto no era una alucinación. Dean le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Una sola risita, enano y juro que te la corto.

El pequeño parpadeo sorprendido y se acerco despacio, arrodillándose a su lado, sin poder mediar palabra. Alargo una mano para tocarlo, pero el rabo se estremeció y le hizo dar un respingo por la sorpresa. Rió por su propia estupidez y lo acaricio. Al igual que las orejitas, era de pelo rubio oscuro, muy suave. Notaba la piel caliente y viva bajo el pelaje.

Con más seguridad, lo volvió a acariciar, esta vez con la mano entera y lo cogio con cuidado.

- Wow… bue… bueno… - tartamudeo, aun asombrado. – Ya sabíamos que iba a salirte.

- Ya…

- Y es muy bonito, ¿sabes? – prosiguió, riendo. Dean le fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Es un puto rabo, Sam! Cada vez parezco menos humano… - lloriqueo. Sam le sujeto la cara, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¡Ey, no digas eso! – le susurro, volviendo a acariciarle el rabo. Dean ronroneo. - ¿Te gusta eso?

- Joder, si… - murmuro, cerrando los ojos al notar otra caricia. Sam rió divertido.

- Ahora va a resultar que tienes más zonas erógenas que el resto. Eso es injusto. – el otro le sonrió triste.

- Alguna ventaja tenia que tener esto.

Sam se incorporo, arrastrándole con él y le beso despacito y profundo, cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares. Dean le agarro de la cintura, clavando las garras en su camisa, desgarrándola. Sam gimió al notar las uñas rasparle la piel, lo que encendió más al mayor, volviendo el beso mucho más caliente y violento.

Cuando al fin se separaron para poder respirar, el pequeño apoyo la frente en la de su hermano, sonriendo divertido.

- Bueno… - susurro bajando la mirada. – Al menos le has encontrado una utilidad a esa cosa. – Dean arqueo una ceja interrogante, siguiendo su mirada. Casi rió al ver que había rodeado la cintura de su hermano con el rabo.

- Así no te me escapas. – repuso con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

Un rato más tarde…

- Yo no le veo maldita la gracia…

Dean estaba en mitad de la biblioteca, enfurruñado a más no poder, con los ojos entrecerrados, las orejas echadas hacia atrás y la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro como si fuera un látigo demostrando su enfado mientras Bobby prácticamente se moría de la risa apoyado en su escritorio.

Sam tuvo que morderse la lengua hasta notar el sabor de la sangre para no hacer lo mismo. Y fue muy difícil, porque ver a su amigo reírse de esa manera… es que era contagioso. A Bobby parecía que le iba a dar algo con tanta risa. Claro que Dean estaba a punto de explotar y con lo que le había costado sacarlo de la habitación…

Después de pasarse casi una hora convenciéndole a base de besos de que bajara y de romper uno de sus vaqueros para que pudiera llevar el rabo fuera y no le molestara tanto, Bobby iba a conseguir con sus carcajadas que Dean volviera a encerrarse. Mejor intentaba que dejara de reír o se iba a liar y bien.

- Bueno, Bobby… ya vale… tampoco es para tanto… - el viejo cazador hizo su mejor esfuerzo para controlar las carcajadas… sin conseguirlo…

- Lo siento… es que… - y volvió a reír de manera descontrolada. Dean bufo más que enfadado, dándose la vuelta.

- Porque es prácticamente familia, que si no… - gruño saliendo de la biblioteca. A los pocos segundos se escucho un portazo en el piso de arriba. Sam suspiro. Genial.

- Gracias, Bobby. – ironizo. – Ahora tendré que estar otra hora convenciéndole para que baje. – el hombre se limpio las lagrimas producidas por la risa.

- Lo siento, lo siento. En serio, pero es que… ¡joder, Sam! Esta muy gracioso así. – Sam rodó los ojos.

- Monísimo.

- Pero, bueno… iba a deciros que ya encontré el ritual. No creo que me lleve más de un par de días traducirlo.

El pequeño asintió y salio de la biblioteca, rumbo a la cocina. Tras trastear un rato dentro, volvió a salir con un vaso de leche y una lata de sardinas.

- ¿A dónde vas con eso? – le pregunto extrañado Bobby al verle.

- A hacer chantaje. A ver si consigo no tener que dormir en el sofá esta noche. Tengo un ego herido que curar antes de poder entrar en mi propia habitación.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

- Vale… ¿Qué queréis primero? ¿Las buenas o las malas noticias?

Casi tres semanas desde que empezó todo, una para que acabara el mes.

Los dos Winchester estaban en la biblioteca de Bobby porque el cazador les había pedido que se reunieran ahí con él para contarles sus avances con el manuscrito que hablaba de la cura para Dean. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

- ¿Las buenas? – aventuro Sam. Bobby carraspeo.

- Bien. Las buenas son que ya tengo el ritual. No es muy complicado de hacer y tenemos tiempo y casi todo para conseguirlo a tiempo. Así que Dean debería poder volver a la normalidad pronto.

- ¡Genial! ¿Cuál es la pega? – pregunto Dean temeroso. Si Bobby decía que también existían malas noticias, es que era MALAS noticias. Con mayúsculas y todo. Y no se equivocaba.

- La pega es que nos falta lo más importante. Necesitamos sangre del bicho que te mordió. Sin eso el conjuro es inútil.

- Oh… estupendo… - gruño, echando las orejas hacia atrás. – Jodidamente fantástico. ¿Y ahora que? – Sam puso una mano en su hombro, para calmarle. Desde luego era muy malas noticias.

- Ahora tendremos que volver a Nueva Orleans y buscar a ese tío para conseguir un poco de su sangre. No se necesita mucha.

- Pe… pero… - tartamudeo Sam. – Eso no es muy seguro… y si… o sea, nos va a costar encontrarle y… yo no se si es buena idea llevar allí a Dean y… - Bobby le interrumpió, haciendo un gesto.

- Sam, si quieres que Dean vuelva a ser humano, tendremos que hacerlo. Sin la sangre de ese tipo no se puede hacer el ritual. No hay nada más. Y se nos acaba el tiempo.

- Genial.

Después de la reunión y de hacer planes para salir al día siguiente, rumbo a Nueva Orleans a la caza del bicho, los hermanos subieron a la habitación para recoger sus cosas y tenerlas lista para el viaje.

Dean estuvo extrañamente callado desde que Bobby dijera que debían volver a buscar al que le mordió. Excesivamente callado para ser Dean.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada. – el mayor estaba sentado en su cama, enrollando sus pantalones para que cupieran mejor en la mochila.

- Dean, cada vez que te pregunto que qué te pasa, me dices que nada. Y siempre te pasa algo. Así que ahórrame el preguntártelo tres veces más para conseguir la verdad, por favor. – el otro suspiro.

- Es que… no quiero ir. – mascullo, poniéndose a enrollar una camisa.

- Ni yo, pero Bobby tiene razón. Se nos acaba el tiempo. No podemos buscar otra cosa, si es que la hay. ¿Es que quieres quedarte así?

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – casi grito, con los ojos muy abiertos. – No es eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que… - Sam le vio estrujar la camisa en sus manos, nervioso. – Le oigo, Sammy. Le oigo llamarme para que me reúna con él. ¿Y si cuando le tenga delante no puedo resistirlo y le obedezco? El dijo que esperaría mi regreso… - Sam sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

- Espera, espera… ¿Cómo que le oyes llamarte? – Dean dejo de arrugar la camisa que tenia en sus manos y lo miro asustado.

- No lo se. Es algo muy raro, pero puedo oírle claramente en mi cabeza, llamándome. ¿Y si me dice que os haga daño, Sammy? – termino, mirándole angustiado. Sam se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Dejo caer al suelo su mochila y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Le arrebato la camisa, cogiéndole de la cara para mirarle a los ojos.

- No vas a hacerme daño, Dean, eso lo se. No podrías. Si ni siquiera papa pudo obligarte a eso, menos va a poder ese bicho. – le susurro, besándole. – Además, no voy a dejar que se acerque a lo que es mío.

Dean arqueo una ceja al oír las últimas palabras, sus ojos brillando divertidos y se giro para quedar cara a cara con él, subiendo una pierna al colchón.

- Así que tuyo, ¿eh? – ronroneo. - ¿Y desde cuando soy propiedad de nadie? – Sam le volvió a besar, riendo.

- Ah… ¿no eres mío? – le pregunto, juguetón. Una luz extraña hizo brillar los ojos del mayor que se levanto, ando hacia la puerta y echo el pestillo. A Sam se le seco la garganta al verlo.

- No. – susurro volviendo a la cama. – Tú eres mío.

No tuvo ni tiempo de contradecirle. Pronto se vio tumbado en la cama, con el cuerpo de su hermano aplastándole y siendo comido a besos.

Le encantaban los besos de Dean. Eran calientes, impacientes, apasionados, un poco violentos, un poco duros a veces, pero tiernos cuando quería. Tal y como era su hermano.

Se fueron sacando la ropa apresuradamente, mordiendo y besando ahí donde quedaba piel al descubierto, dejándose marcas y arañazos, forcejeando hasta quedar ambos desnudos y mirándose con hambre.

El primero en volver a atacar fue Dean, deslizando despacio la mano por el pecho del pequeño y bajando hasta encontrar lo que quería. Una sonrisa malvada adorno su rostro

- Esto te va a gustar, Sammy. – ronroneo, rozando la erección del otro con un dedo para luego ignorarla y acariciar más abajo, hacia su entrada. Sam se tenso al notar el roce.

- ¿Y eso? – jadeo. - ¿Ya lo habías hecho antes?

- Te lo cuento luego. – rió, introduciendo un dedo en su interior, dilatándole. Sam gimió al sentir la intrusión, extrañamente placentera. Un poco incomoda, tal vez, pero para nada dolorosa. Un segundo dedo dentro y arqueo el cuerpo, buscándolos.

- ¡Cabrón! – siseo. Su hermano seguía ignorando su erección y esta ya era más que dolorosa. - ¿Y por que no me lo cuentas ahora? – tercer dedo, Dean riendo y Sam sintiendo que iba a reventar si no le tocaba a la de ya.

- Mejor luego, hombre. – Dean le beso, mordiéndole los labios. – No voy a hacer esto contándote mis experiencias sexuales. – a ambos se les escapo un jadeo cuando el mayor sustituyo los dedos por su miembro. Sam se mordió el labio, tratando de no gemir dolorido.

- ¿Y por que no? – consiguió articular, notando como su hermano se quedaba muy quieto en su interior, esperando a que se acostumbrara a la intrusión. – Eso podría ser muy caliente.

Dean soltó una risita y empezó a moverse, embistiendo despacio y profundo. El pequeño podía ver su cola moviéndose tras él, las orejas ligeramente agachadas, los ojos oscurecidos por el placer con las pupilas convertidas en una delgada línea, sus garras acariciándole el pecho y el estomago. Y no pudo resistirlo. Le cogio de la nuca, obligándole a bajar para besarle como si lo necesitara para respirar.

En un arrebato, rodó en la cama colocándose arriba, sin romper la unión. Dean le miro sorprendido, los ojos cada vez más oscurecidos. Se movió sobre él, saliendo un poco para volver a empalarse así mismo, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Dean. Soltó un gemido sorprendido cuando el mayor alzo las caderas en el mismo momento en que él descendía.

Dean alargo la mano y empezó a masturbarle al mismo ritmo que marcaba su hermano.

Sam se corrió primero, gruñendo una maldición y apretando a Dean en su interior, que le siguió un segundo después casi maullando. Se inclino para besarle, tumbándose después a su lado, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Joder…

- Yeah, joder… tío…

- ¿Qué? – Sam rió.

- ¡Maúllas cuando follas! – Dean le dio un puñetazo sin fuerza.

- ¡Y una mierda!

- La próxima vez te voy a grabar para demostrártelo. Maúllas cuando follas. Que fuerte.

- ¡Calla, coño! ¡Y muévete, que me estas aplastando el rabo!

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Cinco días para que se acabara el plazo.

A Dean se le paso por la cabeza que si seguía haciendo la cuenta atrás, se iba a volver loco. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cinco días más y se quedaría como un puto gato para el resto de su vida. No era un pensamiento agradable.

Estaban de vuelta en Nueva Orleans, buscando a Eliot desesperadamente y sin resultado por ahora. Al cabrón parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Sam y Bobby estaban poniéndose nerviosos. Dean lo olía. No lo notaba, pero podía oler su nerviosismo y el miedo que sentía su hermano por no poder conseguirlo. ¿Y si Eliot se había largado de la ciudad? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarle?

Sin embargo, esa noche, mientras el resto dormía para estar listo y seguir la búsqueda el día siguiente, Dean le oyó con claridad cristalina. Ya le había escuchado antes, si. Pero era un sonido sordo, amortiguado por el resto de sonidos normales. Esta vez no. En esta ocasión su voz sonó tan nítida y fuerte que tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no estaba en la misma habitación.

Observo a su hermano dormir tranquilo en su cama y algo dentro de él le susurro que ignorara la llamada. Pero esta siguió insistiendo, embaucándole, engatusándole y Dean acabo saliendo de la habitación en silencio, sin mirar atrás.

Sam se despertó sobresaltado con una extraña sensación en el estomago de que algo no iba bien. Y es que algo no iba para nada bien, seguro.

Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue buscar a su hermano, encontrando su cama vacía.

- ¡Mierda! – gruño, levantándose. Su gruñido despertó a Bobby, que casi salta de su cama.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Bobby! ¡Se ha ido! – el viejo cazador se froto los ojos, tratando de alejar el sueño.

- ¿Quién se ha ido?

- ¡Dean! ¡Dean se ha ido! – Sam daba vueltas y más vueltas por la habitación, vistiéndose apresuradamente. - ¡Sabia que tenia que haberlo vigilado más! Me lo dijo el otro día y no le hice caso. ¡Joder! – Bobby le agarro del brazo para pararlo. Con tanto paseo y tanto nervio no le entendía nada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Cálmate y cuéntamelo.

Tras cinco minutos de Sam explicando la situación y Bobby intentando entenderle, decidieron que el Winchester saldría a buscarle y el otro se quedaría por si volvía.

Le llevo a Sam casi tres horas encontrar una pista de su paradero. El rastro acababa en un viejo y abandonado almacén casi a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de los pantanos.

A causa de la frustración que sentía, los nervios y el miedo de que le ocurriera algo a Dean, no noto que alguien le vigilaba y le seguía. Aunque si noto el golpe que le dieron en la cabeza. No le dio tiempo de maldecir mentalmente su descuido cuando cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Despertó, no sabia cuanto tiempo después, incomodo y con dolor de cabeza. Le habían atado a una columna y sentado en el suelo. Genial. Simplemente genial.

Miro a su alrededor. Aun seguía en el almacén. Eso estaba claro viendo las ventanas sucias y rotas. Pero la zona en la que se encontraba estaba decorada, como si alguien viviera allí.

Había un escritorio con un portátil encendido, un par de librerías, una mesa con restos de comida, una cama enorme con su hermano sentado encima…

- ¿Dean? – el mayor le miro con los ojos más gatunos que nunca, turbios y sin una pizca de reconocimiento en ellos, vestido únicamente con unos vaqueros. - ¡Dean! ¡Espabila, joder!

- No te va a hacer caso, ¿sabes? Ahora solo me escucha a mí. – Eliot apareció en su campo de visión, sonriendo burlón. El tipo le miro desde arriba, con sus vaqueros rotos, su camisa azul, las botas de cowboy y un pañuelo atado al cuello. Casi parecía un vaquero que iba a un rodeo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano? – rugió. Eliot soltó una carcajada, cogiéndole de la barbilla para mirarle con sus ojos azul hielo.

- Nada que no le hubiera hecho cuando le mordí. Solo ha atendido a la llamada.

- ¿La llamada? – repitió Sam, extrañado. La criatura se acerco a la cama y acaricio la mejilla de Dean con las garras, dándole la espalda.

- Si. Así es como se empareja mi especie, humano. Una vez que te muerden, no puedes evitar regresar para que te reclamen. – Sam vio, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, como Eliot se agachaba para besar a su hermano y como este se dejaba, completamente dócil.

- ¡Quítale las manos de encima! – gruño, forcejeando con sus ataduras. El otro rió, acercándosele.

- Normalmente, no disfruto de tener público, pero no me queda mucho tiempo. Así que… - se quito el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello y le amordazo con el. – Mucho mejor. Ahora, presta atención, que vas a ser testigo de cómo reclamo como mío a tu hermano. – ronroneo Eliot, desabrochándose la camisa azul oscuro que tenia puesta para quitársela y dejarla sobre una silla.

Sam se estremeció. Si lo reclamaba como suyo, Dean no volvería con él jamás. Y eso si que no. Volvió a pelear con las cuerdas pero un maullido muy familiar le dejo helado en el sitio. Cuando decidió mirar a ver que ocurría, ya no pudo apartar la mirada.

Eliot gateaba sobre la cama, obligando a su hermano a recostarse sobre el colchón, retrocediendo y mirándole intensamente, sin dejar de maullar bajito. Era como si huyera y le retara a la vez, porque cuando Eliot se acercaba demasiado, él se alejaba, pero si se paraba, salía a buscarle, lamiéndole los labios.

Ese tira y afloja siguió unos minutos más, en los que el rubio siguió arrinconándole hasta que ya no le quedo mas espacio para huir. Emitió entonces un rugido bajo de advertencia a la vez que se agachaba para besarle. Dean dejo de retroceder, ronroneando en el beso, moviendo las manos para desabrocharle los pantalones al otro.

Eliot le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, sacándole más de un gemido mientras le despojaba de la poca ropa que traía puesta. De vez en cuando, Dean se revolvía, lanzándole un zarpazo y bufándole, pero los rugidos del rubio le acababan amansando y haciéndole ronronear de nuevo, buscando sus labios.

Sam se sentía como si estuviera en mitad del rodaje de una porno buena, con su hermano de protagonista. ¡Y JO-DER! A cada segundo que pasaba mirando, más empalmado estaba. No tenia ni idea de que fuera tan pervertido como para excitarse viendo como su hermano lo hacia con otro.

Pero le estaba poniendo a mil por hora. Hasta se planteo el suplicarle al bicho que lo soltara para participar… Claro que eso fue antes de que recordara las palabras de Eliot y que podía perder para siempre a Dean, así que volvió a la difícil tarea de sacar el puñal que traía escondido en la bota sin dislocarse algo.

Aunque concentrarse en eso mientras su hermano gemía así… fue muy muy duro.

Dean jadeo cuando Eliot le mordió en el pecho, su lengua acariciando uno de sus pezones mientras le iba dilatando con dos dedos ya dentro de él. Sam noto un tironazo muy doloroso en la entrepierna y saco el puñal con la punta de los dedos, rezando para que no se le cayera.

El Winchester mayor acabo cara al colchón de manera brusca, sintiendo como Eliot se colocaba sobre él y le lamia la espalda, subiendo hacia su nuca. De un manotazo, aparto su rabo y empezó a enfundarse en su interior, muy despacio, gruñendo de placer.

Sam maldijo entre dientes. ¡Así no había quien coño se concentrara en escapar, joder! Se le hubiera escapado un grito de alegría al conseguir cortar la dichosa cuerda, si no llevara puesta la mordaza. Vigilo a los otros dos para asegurarse de que no se habían dado cuenta. Pero no estaban para controlarlo, precisamente.

Eliot embestía, cada vez más rápido, más profundo, una mano sujetándole de la cadera y la otra masturbándole. Estaba tannnnn cerca de acabar… Se inclino hacia delante, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Dean, abriendo la boca para morderle en la nuca, cuando algo bien duro le golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Sam suspiro aliviado. Por un pelo no llegaba a tiempo. Aparto a Eliot de encima de su hermano, que le miro confundido, los ojos turbios y una erección del veinte entre sus piernas.

- ¡Dean, venga! ¡Tenemos que irnos! – gruño Sam, sacando una jeringuilla de su chaqueta y clavándosela a Eliot en el brazo. Con esa sangre tendrían de sobra para el ritual. Pero Dean no se movía. Miraba de Sam a Eliot sin saber que hacer. - ¡Venga, Dean, coño! ¡Vámonos!

- ¡No! – el pequeño parpadeo.

- ¿No? ¿Cómo que no? ¡Nos vamos pero ya! – le espeto, agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él. Dean se soltó de su agarre, mirándole con ojos furiosos y bufando. – Vale… vamos a tomarnos esto con calma. – suspiro Sam, poniendo sus esposas en las muñecas de Eliot, por si acaso se despertaba antes de que sacara a su cabezota hermano de ahí. – Tenemos que volver con Bobby, Dean, para que te cure esto.

- No quiero irme. Estoy bien aquí. – siseo el mayor, cruzándose de brazos. Sam rodó los ojos. Iba a tener que usar la artillería pesada si quería conseguir algo. Y no le hacia mucha gracia.

- ¿No quieres venir conmigo? – y ahí estaba. Artillería pesada. Ojos de cachorrito abandonado y apaleado en nivel máximo y gimoteo. No se podía caer más bajo, en serio. Pero funciono, porque Dean dejo de fruncir el ceño y le miro con la duda reflejándose en sus ojos verdes.

- No. – murmuro. Sam se acerco despacio y le acaricio la cara y las orejas con los dedos, sacándole un ronroneo.

- ¿Seguro? – un poquito más cerca y le dio un beso suave en el cuello. Dean suspiro.

- Bueno… - el pequeño sonrió y bajo la mano hasta rozar la erección del otro, que se estremeció al sentirlo. Un jadeo escapo de sus labios y Sam aprovecho para besarle a la vez que le acariciaba más rápido.

No duro mucho. Un par de toques y Dean se corría en su mano, ahogando un maullido en la boca de su hermano. Sam se aparto, sonriéndole y le puso su ropa en las manos.

- Vale. Si ya te has quedado más a gusto… ¿podemos irnos? – Dean le miro, desvió la vista hasta Eliot y la volvió hacia Sam otra vez, suspirando.

- Vámonos. Tengo ganas de librarme de este rabo de una vez. – el pequeño rió.

- Una lastima. Te ves tan sexy con el…

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Quedando solo dos días para que finalizara el plazo, los tres cazadores estaban de regreso en casa de Bobby. El viejo cazador realizo el ritual con la sangre que Sam había conseguido de Eliot, aunque no tuvo los resultados que, al menos uno de ellos, esperaba…

- ¿Ya esta?

- Ya esta.

- ¿Seguro?

- Segurísimo, Dean.

Dean se miro las manos, que seguían pareciendo garras y le dedico a Bobby una mueca de incredulidad.

- No es por dudar de ti, Bobby, pero a mi me parece que esto no ha funcionado para nada. – el viejo gruño.

- No seas tonto, Dean. No vas a cambiar así a lo bestia. Los cambios iran como vinieron, poco a poco.

- Pues vaya mierda. – refunfuño.

- Dean… - le regaño el hombre mayor.

- Si. Ya. Voy a… - los otros dos cazadores le vieron dirigirse a la escalera, apesadumbrado. – Voy a… darme una ducha, si. – Sam suspiro, cuando salio y miro a su amigo, que recogía las cosas que había estado usando para el ritual.

- Uh… ¿Bobby? Te quería hacer una pregunta…

- Dispara. – el pequeño se removió en el sitio, incomodo.

- Eso de que Dean fuera a buscar al bicho y que se portara tan dócil con él… ¿es normal? – Bobby soltó una risita.

- Totalmente.

- ¿Si?

- Mira, Sam. Por lo que pude leer en el manuscrito sobre esos bichos, el mordisco es una marca de pareja, a parte de ser su manera de trasformar a otros como ellos. El mordido acaba regresando a buscar al que le creo, manso como un corderito. Nadie lo puede resistir. Incluso alguien como tu hermano.

- Supongo… - Bobby suspiro, mientras colocaba los libros que había usado en la estantería.

- Seria mejor que fueras y convencieras de eso al cabezota de tu hermano. Seguro que se estará arriba mortificándose por eso. – Sam rió por lo bajo. – En vez de Winchester os deberíais apellidar Mártires, en serio.

- Vale… ya voy… que exagerado. – el pequeño salio de la biblioteca riendo aun, ahora más tranquilo.

No es que desconfiara de Dean y lo que sentía, pero tampoco mostró interés en él antes de convertirse y claro… ya le daba a uno por pensar cosas raras. Pero si Dean solo se comporto así con Eliot por la marca, la cosa cambiaba bastante. Si, era un inseguro, no podía evitarlo.

Entro a su habitación, dispuesto a hablar con su hermano sobre el tema. Iba a hablar, de verdad de la buena, pero no esperaba encontrarse con Dean sentado en su cama, con la camiseta en las manos, descalzo, los vaqueros desabrochados y cara de pena. A ver… ¿así quien pensaba en hablar?

Ni quiso ni pudo evitarlo. Fue verlo así y entrarle unas ganas locas de quitarle esa pena a base de besos. Avanzo silenciosamente por la habitación y se arrodillo frente a él para besarle, cogiéndole el rostro con suavidad.

Dean jadeo sorprendido. No le había oído entrar y, desde luego, no se esperaba el beso.

- Hola. – susurro Sam sonriendo cuando se rompió el beso. Dean le devolvió la sonrisa, pero más triste.

- Hola.

- ¿A que viene esa cara tan larga? – el mayor chasqueo la lengua, disgustado.

- ¡No empieces con el consultorio sentimental, Samantha! – gruño. Sam frunció el ceño.

- ¡Empezare con lo que me salga de los cojones, Dean! ¡Joder, que para algo eres mi hermano! ¡Deja de ser tan burro! – el otro rió por lo bajo.

- Tranquilo, tigre, que no me pasa nada.

- El día que te entierren, van a poner en tu lapida "Dean Winchester, no le paso nada". – bufo Sam, cruzándose de brazos y sacándole al mayor otra risa.

- No. Pondrán "Dean Winchester, él si que sabia echar un polvo". – ambos soltaron una carcajada, más relajados. Sam le acaricio la mejilla, mirándole con dulzura.

- No, en serio, ¿que te pasa? No estarás preocupado por lo del bicho, ¿verdad? Porque he hablado con Bobby y dice que era inevitable que le buscaras.

- Ya, pero… ¿Por qué me siento como si te hubiera traicionado entonces? – el pequeño soltó un sonoro suspiro y se sentó a su lado, en la cama.

- No me traicionaste. Hiciste lo que te pedía el instinto, Dean. No podías evitarlo. Así es como funciona esa raza.

- Pero… - Sam le silencio, poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- Nada de peros. Vamos a pensar, solamente, en que en unos días estarás normal otra vez y que tenemos suerte de que no terminara de marcarte. – fue un segundo. Solo un segundo en que Sam pudo ver perfectamente ese brillo extraño en los ojos de su hermano. Y eso, en Dean, solía significar una cosa. Se le había ocurrido una estupidez o una locura. - ¿Qué?

- Hazlo tú.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haga que? – le pregunto totalmente perdido. Dean se acerco más y le beso suavecito en los labios.

- Hazlo tú. Quiero que me marques tú. – Vale. Una locura.

Al pequeño se le bajo de golpe toda la sangre a la entrepierna. Solo de recordar a su hermano en la misma postura dócil y sumisa que tomo con Eliot, pero en esa ocasión con él… es que era demasiado. Se le tuvo que freír algo en el cerebro solo de pensarlo, porque lo único que le salían eran balbuceos sin sentido.

- ¿Qué…? O sea… que tu… no me estas… - Dean soltó una risita divertido y le volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad. Luego se separo, ronroneando y se tumbo en la cama, sin dejar de mirarle.

- Ven aquí, Sammy.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sam obedeció una orden a la primera y sin discutir. Se subió al colchón, gateando hasta quedar casi encima de su hermano, con los ojos llenos de deseo.

Pero Dean no se lo iba a poner fácil. La parte de gato que aun mantenía en su mente le decía que tenía que ganárselo primero. Así que, cuando se acerco para besarle, le siseo y trato de darle un zarpazo en toda la cara. Por suerte, el pequeño poseía buenos reflejos y lo esquivo, agarrándole la mano y pegándosela al colchón.

Dean volvió a intentarlo con la izquierda, con el mismo resultado. Sam le tenia sujeto de ambas manos, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, como advirtiéndole que ni de broma volviera a intentarlo. El mayor se dejo besar, ronroneando de nuevo, disfrutando del beso y del calor del cuerpo de su hermano pegado a él.

Dejo de sujetarle cuando pensó que ya no le intentaría atacar más. Si no hubiera sido testigo de lo que paso entre Dean y Eliot antes, habría pensado que su hermano no quería, pero por lo visto tenia que hacerse el difícil. Por él no había problema, le excitaba mucho eso de tener que someter al mayor.

Recorrió el cuerpo debajo suya con las manos, despacio y acariciando, tirando de sus vaqueros para tocarle mejor y sacándole más de un gemido cuando por fin le toco sin nada que se interpusiera.

Dean se arqueo bajo su toque, buscando más contacto, arañándole la espalda con las garras y mordiéndole en el hombro para ahogar un maullido de placer. Algo dentro de Sam se removió al sentir ese mordisco. Con los ojos oscurecidos por la excitación, le obligo a darse la vuelta, dejándole expuesto para él.

No perdió el tiempo en preliminares. Se introdujo en él, despacio pero sin dar tregua, hasta enfundarse entero. Le cogio de la cadera para poder alzarle y empezó a masturbarle al ritmo de sus embestidas.

- Sam… - gimió Dean, cuando el pequeño le lamió la espalda. – ¡Hazlo ahora!

El pequeño no se hizo de rogar. Pego el pecho a su espalda y le mordió en la nuca fuerte, hasta notar el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Dean soltó un gemido lastimero de dolor, pero no se aparto. Solo bajo más la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su cuello y ronroneo cuando le lamió el mordisco.

Sam cayó sobre él como un peso muerto cuando terminaron, jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento, aplastándole. Tuvo que darle un buen par de codazos en las costillas para conseguir que se quitara y le dejara respirar.

- ¿Estas bien? – y ahí estaba otra vez el consultorio sentimental. Dean le miro haciendo una mueca, tocándose la nuca.

- Sobreviviré.

- Uh… ¿te ha dolido mucho? – le pregunto preocupado. El mayor le sonrió.

- Nah… - Sam se le acerco, besándole juguetón.

- ¿Eso significa que ahora eres mío? – Dean rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¡No seas ñoño, Sam!

- Oye, ¿en serio no te puedes quedar con el rabo? Estas tannnn sexy con el…

- En serio, Sam… ¡Vete a la mierda!

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno, ultimo capi. Mil gracias por leer y muchos besos a tods!!

Este fic tiene tambien una escena extra hecha por una de las chicas del foro, Maat, a la que adoro!!

Aqui os dejo el link, por si quereis leerla!!

.com/Supernatural_?showtopic=2961&view=findpost&p=9241070

Epilogo.

- ¡Dean! ¡Dean! – Sam miro a su alredor, frustrado. - ¿Dónde coño se habrá metido esta vez?

Semana y media después de buscar al bicho, conseguir su sangre, volver al desguace y realizar el ritual, los hermanos Winchester aun seguían en casa de Bobby.

Como predijera su amigo, los cambios se estaban revirtiendo, pero muy lentamente. Sus ojos volvieron a ser normales y humanos, sus garras desaparecieron y sus hábitos alimenticios regresaron a la normalidad.

Aun mantenía el rabo y las orejas y…

- Como se haya vuelto a subir al tejado… - y esa estupida manía de desaparecer para echarse la siesta en cualquier rincón elevado del desguace.

Sam se paro bajo el único árbol que había en el lugar, resguardándose del asfixiante sol del mediodía. Saco su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, dispuesto a llamar a su hermano, a ver si lo localizaba. Llevaba al menos media hora buscándole sin resultado alguno.

- ¿Sabes que podría tener el móvil en silencio? Digo, para que no me molestes cuando duermo… - oyó por encima de su cabeza. Sam suspiro, guardando el teléfono y miro hacia arriba.

Desde lo alto de una de las ramas del frondoso árbol, Dean le observaba divertido, echado todo lo largo que era en la rama.

- Baja de ahí. – pidió.

- Sube tú a buscarme. – Sam se paso una mano por la cara. Ya empezaban.

- Dean, no puedo subir ahí arriba sin partirme el cuello. Baja.

- Eso es una tontería. No vas a caerte. No iba a dejar que te cayeras. – refunfuño Dean haciendo un mohín.

Sam le observo desde abajo. Su hermano estaba tumbado boca abajo en la rama, una de sus piernas colgando y balanceándose, la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, mirándole con expresión divertida y su rabo moviéndose perezosamente en un suave vaivén.

Con bufido de frustración y cansancio se despojo de su chaqueta, la dejo en el suelo y empezó a escalar por el tronco. Le costo un poco, pero pronto estuvo sentado a horcajadas en la rama junto a su hermano. Dean le sonrió feliz cuando Sam se coloco con la espalda pegada al tronco, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.

El mayor gateo con seguridad por la rama, parándose para besarle y sentándose después, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del pequeño. Sam rió por lo bajo cuando, al acariciarle el cabello, Dean inclino la cabeza para recibir las caricias en el cuello, ronroneando bajito.

- Después dices que el consentido soy yo.

- Tío, estoy pasando una fase sensiblera por culpa del rollo este del ritual y todo eso. Deja que me regodee un poco en ella. – el pequeño volvió a reír y miro hacia abajo. Había una dolorosa caída de cinco metros.

- Como nos caigamos…

- ¡Que no nos vamos a caer, joder! – gimió Dean al notar la otra mano de Sam aferrarle de la cintura por debajo de la camiseta. Reculo un poco para pegarse más a su hermano, rozando su trasero contra la entrepierna del otro.

Sam se agacho para darle un beso con la boca abierta en la base del cuello, justo encima de las cicatrices de los mordiscos.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos adentro? ¿A la cama? – sugirió en un susurro, bajando la mano de la cintura a la entrepierna del mayor.

- ¿Me estas haciendo una proposición indecente?

- Si, pero sin pasta, que soy pobre. – el rabo de Dean se movió rozando la mejilla del pequeño, que suspiro al sentir la caricia.

- ¿Y que hacemos con Bobby? – ronroneo. Sam seguía besándole en el cuello y moviendo la mano sobre su miembro lentamente.

- Uhm… hombre… a lo mejor tenemos suerte y no nos lo cruzamos… y si lo hacemos, nos inventamos algo para subir. Que tenemos que limpiar las armas… - propuso, dándole un mordisco en la nuca. – Que hay que investigar algo en el portátil… - otro mordisco. – Que vamos a follar como locos y necesito una cama cómoda para variar… - un mordisco más. Dean soltó una risita, divertido.

- Mejor no usamos esa última.

- Lastima. Era la más sincera.

Dean se giro entre sus brazos y le dio un largo beso. Luego salto al suelo, cayendo sobre sus pies, limpiamente.

- ¡El que llegue el último a la cama, recibe! – grito riendo antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa.

- ¡Será hijo de…! – gruño Sam siguiéndole.

Entraron a la casa corriendo, dándose empujones y haciendo tanto ruido que Bobby pensó que había un terremoto. De hecho, no se movió de debajo del umbral de la puerta de la cocina hasta que escuchó las risas de los dos hermanos en el piso de arriba.

- Jodidos crios… - gruño volviendo a sus tareas.

Mientras, los dos chicos peleaban por entrar primero a la habitación y ganar esa estupida competición que habían comenzado en el patio.

De alguna manera, Dean consiguió escabullirse y entrar al cuarto pero, cuando estaba a punto de tocar la cama, sintió un tiron de su rabo que lo dejo clavado en el sitio. Al volverse se encontró con risueño Sam que le sonreía burlón y le mantenía sujeto de su cola con firmeza.

- Tío… suéltame el rabo.

- No. – Dean frunció el ceño y agacho un poco las orejas. Su cola tembló en las manos del pequeño.

- Suéltame el rabo, Sam. No se coge el rabo de otro tío. – Sam rió, tirando un poco de la cola, para acercarlo a él, pero Dean no se movió, echando para atrás del todo sus orejas.

- ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu rabo? ¿Los dos? – le comento con picardía, dando otro tironazo. Dean levanto las orejas de golpe al oírle y esta vez si se dejo arrastra un paso.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Los dos? – el pequeño asintió. – Bueno… pues si me sueltas ese, a lo mejor te follo con el otro.

- No, no. Este me gusta demasiado para soltarlo. ¿Y quien ha dicho que me vas a follar?

Dean no replico con palabras. Lo hizo de otra manera más contundente. Se acerco con rapidez y aplasto a Sam contra la pared más cercana de un violento manotazo. Aun así, el pequeño no le soltó.

- ¡Deja mi puto rabo en paz!

- Oblígame. – le reto.

El mayor le miro furioso un segundo antes de besarle con tanta violencia que Sam no puedo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Suéltalo! – gruño, agarrándole de la camiseta, obligándole a bajar la cabeza para poder besarlo mejor.

- ¡No me da la gana!

Dean soltó un bufido y acabo suavizando el beso, subiendo las manos a la cara del otro, acariciándole las mejillas. Prolongo el beso, notando como Sam se relajaba y aflojaba sin darse cuenta la mano con la que le sujetaba la cola. Un suspiro de puro alivio se le escapo sobre los labios de su hermano cuando consiguió recuperarla.

- ¡Mira que eres cabezón, Sam, coño! – gruño, tirando de la camiseta del otro y sacándosela. - ¡Por tu puta culpa nunca llegamos a la cama!

A Sam no podía importarle menos el regaño al que estaba siendo sometido. Mientras Dean siguiera desnudándolos a ambos, podía seguir echándole la bronca del siglo, que él la aceptaba feliz de la vida.

- Lo malo era que, Dean en ese plan, no le dejaba hacer nada. Ni siquiera ayudarle a desabrocharle los vaqueros, tal y como demostró dándole un manotazo para apartar sus manos.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – pregunto Dean bajándole los pantalones y girándole bruscamente para ponerlo cara a la pared. – Yo no te he marcado aun.

Sam se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse porque Dean le hizo demasiadas cosas a la vez y demasiado bien hechas. Le lamió la nuca, le empezó a masturbar con una mano mientras que con la otra le rozo su entrada, colando un dedo para dilatarle. No tenia idea de que Dean fuese multitarea.

Jadeo entre sorprendido y abrumado por la mezcla de sensaciones.

- Y… digo yo… ¿no será peligroso si… oh, dios… si me muerdes? – sintió un segundo dedo entrando y los dientes del mayor mordiéndole en la nuca pero sin llegar a apretar.

- No. Lo hable con Bobby y, desde que hicimos el ritual, no puedo contagiarle esto a nadie. Y me muero por hacerte mío, Sammy. – ronroneo en su oído, introduciendo un tercer dedo y dejando de masturbarle. Sam gimoteo por la perdida.

- Así que… ¿me vas a marcar? – el pequeño le miraba desafiante por encima del hombro, con los ojos completamente oscurecidos. Dean le volvió a empujar contra la pared, sacando los dedos bruscamente e inclinándole para tener mejor acceso. - ¿Y vas a saber hacerlo?

Dean prácticamente rugió cuando le penetro haciéndole soltar un gemido entre lastimero y excitado.

- No me piques, niñato. – siseo, empezando a embestir duro. – O acabaras arrepintiéndote.

Fue la última frase coherente que se oyó en la habitación. Después solo se escucho el sonido de dos cuerpos chocando, el roce de los vaqueros en el suelo y los suspiros y gemidos ahogados de ambos.

Dean pego el pecho a la espalda de su hermano, deslizando la mano hasta su entrepierna y volviendo a masturbarle. Sam gimió aun más alto cuando noto el doloroso mordisco que le dio el mayor en la nuca, rasgándole la piel con los colmillos, lamiendo la sangre que manó de la pequeña herida.

- Ahora si eres mío, Sammy. – gruño antes de acabar dentro de su hermano. Sam le siguió segundos después, sintiendo ese calor llenándole entero.

Con la poca fuerza que les quedaba se arrastraron hasta la cama, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

- ¡Joder! ¿Tú crees que vamos a llegar a la cama alguna vez? – suspiro Dean, mirando al techo. – Porque, por ahora, solo lo hemos conseguido dos veces… y de pura suerte.

- No se. Ese rabo me pone malo. – rió el pequeño volviendo a coger la peluda cola y acariciándola. Dean rodó los ojos y dio un tironazo para recuperarla.

- Tío… ese pervertido fetiche que tienes con mi cola no puede ser bueno. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ya no la tenga? – Sam hizo como que meditaba la respuesta.

- Buena pregunta. Creo que vi en el sex-shop algo que se parecía mucho a tu cola… podría comprarte una…

- Y yo podría mandarte a la mierda, indefinidamente… - canturreo el mayor intentando levantarse de la cama, pero Sam le hizo caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, tirando de su rabo. – Ve despidiéndote de él, Sam. – gruño, liberándose del agarre de su hermano y consiguiendo levantarse al fin. – Porque no se va a quedar con nosotros indefinidamente.

Sam le vio entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras él, sonriendo con malicia.

- Bueno… eso esta por ver…

Fin!!

Si mañana me da la vena, a lo mejor os torturo un poco más y pongo otra un poco mas seria.


End file.
